


Taming The Superstar

by tooradtogetmad



Category: Insane Championship Wrestling
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, Language, some good ole hate fuckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26252395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooradtogetmad/pseuds/tooradtogetmad
Summary: Jasmin’s first official night as a member of Black Label gets very interesting...
Relationships: Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Taming The Superstar

“I think we should leave them...” Jack muttered to Stevie.

”’You think they’re gonna-‘’ Stevie murmured back only to be cut off by a nod from Jack.

‘’I know they are. Lets go.’’

Jasmin walked into the group’s shared apartment and quickly got ready for bed. Today was her first official day as a member of Black Label and excited as she was about how well they did that night, she was exhausted.

She was just about to give in to sleep when she heard loud music blaring right from Drew’s room.

Feeling a surge of irritation, she threw off the duvet and stalked over to Drew’s room, knocking loudly at his door.

‘’Drew! Open up!’’ She barked. Usually she was shy and reserved. She felt bad enough for taking up space in the boys’ apartment but she didn’t have much of a choice. It was either live with them..or live in a box somewhere. She was a foreigner on her own so she decided to take whatever help she could get.

But she wasnt one for confrontation unless something really got to her.

‘’Can I help you with something?’’ Drew asked with a raised brow as he leaned against the doorframe of his bedroom. His expression clearly said ‘youre disrupting me and I don’t care for it.’

‘’Yeah..could you, maybe turn the music down a little? I’m trying to sleep.’’

‘’......wear earplugs or something. You’re living with five guys. Guys make noise. What did you expect?’’ He replied with a careless shrug.

Jasmin couldn’t believe her ears. She could feel her irritation shifting right into anger and her face showed it as it slowly turned beet red.

‘’I expect basic respect, Drew. Not for you to be an inconsiderate asshole!..turn it.off.’’ She practically growled, crossing her arms over his chest.

He mimicked her movements, coming closer to tower over her with a smirk on his face that made her want to slap the taste out of his mouth.

‘’Make me, princess..’’ he whispered.

Before either of them could process it, they were stumbling into Drew’s room as their lips crashed together, moving in a hungry pace.

Jasmin couldn’t help her hands from roaming along Drew’s broad chest and underneath his white tshirt and she moaned at the feeling of his muscles flexing underneath her finger tips.

‘’You’re a fuckin brat, you know that?’’ Jasmin mumbled in between heated kisses. ‘’An absolutely insufferable asshole..’’

Drew just chuckled huskily and cupped her ass in his large hands.

‘’I’ve been told once or twice, yeah..’’

But Jasmin was having none of it, though.

Surprising him, she pushed him onto the bed and immediately got to removing his sweats.

‘’We’re not doin this your way, Superstar.’’ She said with a wicked glint in her eye.

‘’Not used to hearin that come outta anyone’s mouth, are ya?’’ Jasmin giggled, now taking him into her hand and giving his cock a few slow and deliberate pumps. All she got in response was a shuddery moan and that just wasnt enough for her.

‘’Answer me, Drew.’’ She snapped, giving his cock a firm squeeze.

She wasnt sure where all of this coming from but, her body felt like it was on fire as she watched the large man underneath reacting to her words and her actions.

‘’N-no..’’ he stuttered, cursing under his breath as her hand continued to stroke him at an agonizingly slow pace. His brain felt like it had turned into actual mush.

‘’Yeah?’’ She chuckled softly, letting go off his cock to stand and reach underneath her large T-shirt to remove her panties.

‘’You’re used to runnin shit, uh? Used to acting like an entitled brat and getting your way..every last piece of ass you’ve had let you be on top too, huh?’’

Drew met her eyes with that same irritating smirk and gave a nod. He was clearly enjoying this display of dominance on her part.

‘’Every. Single. Time.’’

Jasmin just matched his smirk with one of her own once her panties were off, then she moved back onto his lap and guided him into her.

‘’Welp. Not tonight, sweet pea.’’ She said, her voice breaking off into a gasp of pleasure as she sank down onto his cock. Jasmin tilted her head back, letting her hips stay flush with his for a moment and enjoying the feeling of being filled by him.

‘’Ya know..I’m thinking this living arrangement wont be much of a problem.’’ Drew chuckled breathlessly.

Jasmin let out a winded giggle as she slowly began to ride him.

Leaning forward, her much smaller hand wrapped itself firmly around his throat, while the other took a handful of his hair and gripped it tightly as she practically moaned out her reply.

‘’Don’t get used to this. You’re still a fuckin prick and I haven’t had a good lay in months. Get over yourself. I can find a cock this good anywhere.’’

Drew hummed in response, letting out soft grunts every time Jasmin sank back down onto him. His hands slowly roamed underneath her tshirt and finally settled on her supple hips.

‘’..so you’re not gonna get starry eyed and fall in love with me, then?’’ Drew said with a playful glint in his lust filled eyes.

‘’fuck off. I don’t even expect breakfast in the morning.’’ She moaned, her hips never wavering as she chased after her orgasm.

They quickly replaced conversation with loud moans and grunts that were drowned out by the loud music still blaring from Drew’s room

A few hours later, Jack and Stevie found themselves back at the apartment, finally deeming it safe to return.

Jack took a peek into Drew’s now quiet room to find the Scotsman seemingly sleeping soundly in his bed, no Jasmin to be found. But still, Jack wasnt fooled.

‘’I know youre not asleep...Galloway, you slut!’’ He exclaimed, slapping Drew’s ankle through the sheets.

He quickly ran out of the room, cackling as he narrowly missed a pillow to the face..


End file.
